


You're a Goal Scorer Kid

by osaycanyousolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaycanyousolo/pseuds/osaycanyousolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley is upset about benchwarming and is more than a little jealous of JJ. Hope has to try to calm her down before she gets herself into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Goal Scorer Kid

Kelley slouched back in her seat on the bench in between Sydney and Whitney. She was itching to get in the game, any game. Hell at this point, she’d take a pickup game at the park. She needed to play. She could feel it deep within her, like an aching limb or menstrual cramps, a horrific pain that wouldn’t subside. It made her want to throw things. 

She sat up quickly as the Nigerian team took the ball down the field, looking for the equalizer. The forward kicked it swiftly toward the box, but Hope gobbled it up before any damage was done. She watched Hope glare at the back line and yell, “Jesus!” Kelley sighed and sat back in her seat. She knew it was selfish and most likely misguided, but she thought to herself, I would’ve been there. I’d have taken her out. 

She shook her head as she watched Hope yell directions at JJ. Everybody was yelling directions at JJ lately. She knew how that felt. If she was being honest with herself, she missed getting yelled at by Hope. Not yelled at exactly, but directed. JJ was the least experienced in the back line and Kelley knew that the rest of the defense was going to make damn sure she was where she was supposed to be. 

That should be me, she thought bitterly. But that wasn’t true. She had been filling in for Ali during the Olympics. She wasn’t a defender and she knew she wasn’t a defender. She was a fucking goal scorer, a forward, or for the time being, a midfielder. Kelley shook her head, I’m having an identity crisis, she thought. I have no fucking clue what I am. Wait, no, I’m a benchwarmer.

“Dude, are you ok?” Sydney asked, whacking her on the leg.

Kelley sighed, “Yeah. Fine,” she responded unconvincingly. She stared at Sydney longingly as word came down the line that Syd was going in. I want to fucking play! she thought bitterly.

The feeling lasted well after the final whistle had blown. Of course Hope had run right to JJ after the game and given her a half hug and a smile. She continued to talk to JJ as they walked around the field for a victory lap. Kelley tried to distract herself by jumping all over Tobin and waving to the crowd, but it didn’t quite quiet the frustrated voice in the back of her head. 

That voice followed her all the way through the Columbia game and up until the morning of the China game when she found out she was starting. Tobin and Alex were extremely excited for her, but none of her former backline buddies said anything. At breakfast that morning when she saw them huddled together, discussing strategy and working out assignments, she felt a pang that could only be described as jealously. She remembered sitting at that table in London, listening intently as Christie and Hope gave instructions. She had loved those mornings, being part of an exclusive crowd. A club that had a specific purpose. A special group that had won an Olympic gold medal. But she was a goal scorer and she no longer belonged at that table. 

She needed to get her head back in the game. This was her chance to shine. She should probably be listening to whatever advice Cheney and Pinoe were trying to give her. Both were extremely pissed that they had to sit out, so they had taken it upon themselves to harass her and Morgan all morning. Morgan seemed to be listening intently and nodding, but Kelley found herself looking over at the defensive table, unable to shake the feeling that she was missing out. Every time Hope looked at JJ, Kelley felt a ping in her stomach. It wasn’t the good kind either. It was the don’t fucking look at her, look at me kind. Kelley tried unsuccessfully to shake it off, but the ping wouldn’t be deterred. 

“Earth to O’Hara! Come in O’Hara! Kell are you listening to me?” Rapinoe asked snapping her fingers in front of Kelley’s face.

Kelley leaned back away from Pinoe’s snapping fingers and made an offended face. “Yeah, I’m listening. But I’m also thinking. This is my thinking face. It’s super important to my process,” she replied sarcastically.

Rapinoe grabbed her lightly by the arm, “Ok Stanford, whatever. Just pay attention. You’re not on defense anymore. You gotta go out there and attack somebody. Like a rival squirrel attacking your nest. Like a fellow Georgian trying to take your peaches. Like a Cal Bear snatching the axe after the Big Game. Like-“

“Pinoe! I get it! No Cal Bears are getting in!” Kelley responded.

“Excuse me?” Alex exclaimed from behind Kelley.

“Don’t fucking start with me today you Berkeley hippy!” Kelley yelled back without turning around. She smiled at Alex’s attempt to calm her nerves. Nothing steeled Kelley like some Stanford-Cal banter.

“Whose mascot is a tree? I mean, what the fuck is that?” Alex replied good naturedly.

“Who has more big game wins? Oh wait, 2009 Morgan! 2009!!” Kelley shouted over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, 2009!" Christen shouted at Alex with a smile. She winked at Kelley, which caused her to erupt with gleeful laughter.

“Crossing the line!” Alex shouted back. Kelley smiled at Christen, thankful for the back-up.

“Your guys’ rivalry is getting out of hand. Focus on my words O’Hara. Cheney and I need you to do this for us!” Pinoe pleaded, leaning in toward her. Lauren nodded fervently as Kelley met her eyes.

“Hey Pinoe, I got this. Chill out. Imma fuck ‘em up!” Kelley assured her. 

Kelley tried to stay focused on the game, but she could hear Hope’s voice yelling out directions. Just like she had in London and it hurt that they weren’t for her. She had been so determined to prove herself to the coaches and to the team and to Hope that she misjudged a play in the box and ended up slamming her face into somebody’s arm. The result was a bloody nose and a substitution out of the game. She was so pissed at herself that her frustration turned to rage and by the last practice before the semi-final against Germany, most of the team was avoiding her. 

Kelley stared around at the empty stadium as their last practice neared its completion. She had never gotten used to playing indoors. She needed to feel the breeze and smell the real grass. She played an outdoor game and playing indoors had always agitated her. Tomorrow, the stadium would be filled with 50,000 people, under one roof, with no fresh air and no real grass. Kelley’s agitation grew as she watched Hope run up to JJ, offer her some quick words, and slap her lightly on the butt. Julie nodded and readjusted her headband.

“O’Hara, get in there on the left side. I want you to get some crosses from the opposite side,” called Coach Ellis.

“Got it coach,” Kelley replied. Kelley ran onto the pitch and situated herself between Ali and JJ. Rapinoe had the ball for the corner kick on the other side of the field. Kelley moved closer to the net and JJ tracked her with a look over her shoulder and an outstretched hand. Pinoe’s first ball went sailing over their heads and Kelley repositioned herself further out in the box. 

Pinoe raised her arm again and Kelley felt Ali’s hand on her back. They jockeyed for position as the ball came floating toward the center of the box. Kelley slammed into JJ with a little more force than may have been necessary for practice and may have accidentally, totally not on purpose, shoved her out of the way with a forearm. Kelley went flying over her as they both toppled to the ground. Neither player spoke as Kelley helped JJ back up. Becky gave Kelley a warning glare, which Kelley actively ignored. This drill was supposed to be focusing on positioning during corner kick set pieces, not knocking each other around, but usually everybody looked the other way when somebody got a little aggressive. 

But not today, not the day before the semi-final, not when they were so close to World Cup Glory. Kelley could feel the glares of her teammates as she jogged back to the corner of the box. She felt Ali grab the back of her shirt and distinctly heard her whisper, “Knock it off O’Hara. Nobody gets hurt today.”

Kelley felt herself nod, but didn’t respond. She watched as Rapinoe set the ball back on the circle. Megan gave her a head nod and a smirk before raising her hand. This one was coming right to the corner of the goal, Kelley’s favorite spot. She just prayed she could time it correctly and wipe away the cocky bitch-face Hope was currently wearing.

Pinoe lowered her arm and booted the ball perfectly toward the far side of the goal, feet away from where Kelley was positioned. Only JJ stood between herself and the ball. Her eyes widened as she realized that the only way to get to it would be to go through Julie, again. She knew she should back off and try to get behind it, but the ball’s height would be lost. She wasn’t pissed at JJ, not really, but she was pissed in general and feeling aggressive, so she turned off the voice in her head and let instincts take over. She launched herself at the ball, barreling through JJ, who had also taken a flying leap at the ball. The ball connected with Kelley’s forehead as she pushed off JJ’s shoulder, sending the defender to the ground again. Kelley didn’t get quite enough on the ball and she fell to the ground watching the world’s best keeper punch the ball away. 

Shit! she exclaimed in her head as her upper body slammed into the ground and her legs landed in a tangle with JJ’s. There was some mild hooting at Hope’s save and multiple players offered JJ help up. Only Alex trotted over and held out her hand. Kelley grumbled as Alex pulled her up. “You ok?” Alex asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, fine,” Kelley replied, still grumbling. 

“Mm, hm. Then chill out,” she replied, before trotting away.

Kelley continued to glare and grumble, without really knowing why. Her heart sank as Ellis called for HAO to take her place. “Save it for tomorrow, O’Hara,” Ellis had told her as she grabbed a water bottle. 

Julie had also been called out of the drill and walked slowly to the sideline. Kelley started to feel the twinges of guilt as she swore she saw JJ wincing slightly. “My bad dude, you alright?” she called over to JJ.

“Yeah,” she replied without meeting Kelley’s eyes. Kelley nodded to herself and walked away. After practice the rest of the defense all checked in with JJ to make sure she was ok. Kelley earned quite a few glares, but kept her head down, determined to keep her jealousy and anger to herself. At this point all she could do was silently pray for a little playing time against Germany. She hung back as her teammates headed to the locker room.

***

Carli plopped down next to Hope in the open chair next to her locker. Hope calmly turned to face her. Carli only sat next to her when she had something important to say, or when she had a death wish. Hope could tell it was the former and she was pretty sure of how this conversation was going to go.

“You need to talk to O’Hara,” Carli said simply, leaning back in the chair, attempting to look nonchalant. She said it quietly enough so that only Hope would hear.

Hope looked around quickly for Kelley, noticing for the first time that she hadn’t come back to the locker room. The back line was huddled together by JJ’s locker, talking quietly. The rest of the team was engaging in post practice winding down. She turned to Carly and sighed, “I don’t have time for this shit, you talk to Kelley.”

“No, this is your mess, you talk to her. Becky told me to tell you that either you talk to her or she will and nobody wants that. Your line is pissed,” Carli responded matter of factly.

“Shit,” Hope sighed again. She knew this was her responsibility. Carli was casting the blame in her direction, but it wasn’t her fault, not really, or more accurately, not completely. She knew Kelley was jealous of the time Hope was spending the JJ, as well as frustrated that she wasn’t playing. Hope also knew that Kelley had tried to be friendly at the start of the tournament, but Hope had shut her out. Ok, this was my fault, Hope resigned to herself. “Tell Becky I’ll talk to her tonight,” she said to Carli.

“Ok,” Carli responded, getting up to walk away. And just like that the conversation was over. Hope closed her eyes and put her headphones on. The more she thought about it, the more she blamed herself, deserved or not. Hope had come back from her suspension determined to focus on one goal, winning the World Cup. Kelley had tried to talk to her, tried to show her support and Hope had brushed her off, telling her that she didn’t need friends right now, she needed teammates. Hope knew about Kelley’s infatuation with her, hell most of the team knew about Kelley’s infatuation with her, but instead of allowing someone in, Hope had been an asshole. She was so very good at being an asshole.

It became evident very quickly that Kelley was going to wait until the rest of the team cleared out before entering the locker room. Hope sighed and removed her headphones. She shot Carli a glance and her friend responded by tapping her watch. There wasn’t much time left before the bus was scheduled to leave. Hope needed to make this quick. 

Hope walked back out onto the field and found Kelley taking penalty kicks on the far side of the field. Hope steeled herself as she walked in that direction. If Kelley noticed her walk up, she didn’t indicate it, so Hope waited until she had placed another ball in the box before interrupting her focus, “You want me to get in the net?” she asked as she stopped next to Kelley.

“So you can convince me how badass you are? No thanks, I think I’m good,” she replied without looking up at Hope.

“Alright, suit yourself. Then let me take one,” Hope replied.

“Ha, ha, yeah right. Big bad goal keeper also takes penalties. That’s a good one,” Kelley snorted, turning to face Hope, smirking slightly.

“Excuse you, I held the state title for scoring in high school,” Hope replied indignantly.

“Scoring goals or just scoring?” Kelley challenged with a mischievous grin.

“Crossing the line O’Hara!” Hope yelled, moving to smack the younger girl. Kelley ran off, laughing behind her. There was no way Hope could catch O’Hara, so she quickly gave up and sat on the turf. She looked up at Kelley expectantly. 

Kelley nodded and returned to where Hope sat on the field. She tentatively sat down next to Hope, as if waiting for the keeper to retaliate. Hope knew that this conversation had to be driven by her, but it was not something she was extremely comfortable with. 

After the silence had become comfortable, Hope turned her head to Kelley and admitted, “I’ve missed you Kell.”

“Yeah?” Kelley responded, clearly taken aback.

“Yeah,” she replied. She tore her gaze away from Kelley and sighed. She silently cursed Carli for putting her in this position, even though she knew this was partially, mostly, almost completely her fault. Kelly had tried to be supportive and Hope had pushed her away. Hope knew it was time to make amends. Hope took a deep breath and sighed, “I’m sorry for being an asshole. I really do appreciate you and our friendship and everything. I’ve just fucked up a lot this year and haven’t done a very good job of handling it. Carli says I need to let people in and I think she’s right.”

“Huh,” Kelley said noncommittally, looking down at the blades of fake grass she was playing with. 

Hope knew she was still digging a hole, but at least she had Kelley’s attention. She closed her eyes momentarily, knowing that what came next was probably going to be the hardest part. She committed herself to it and pushed through, “I’m sorry Kelley.” Hazel eyes locked on hers as she met Kelley’s gaze. Somewhere, in a locked away place, a familiar feeling fluttered to the surface. Hope did her best to ignore it and pressed on, “I’m really sorry that I pushed you away this year. The truth is, after all of this, I don’t recognize myself sometimes and I don’t want you to see that. I don’t want you to know this shitty version of me. I miss the us from London and I know it’s my fault that that us is gone. I miss you in my back line and I miss you as my roommate and I miss you as my friend.” 

Hope avoided Kelley’s eyes as she heard her sigh quietly. “You don’t have to miss me,” she responded quietly. “I’m right here.”

“Yeah?” Hope asked, lifting her eyes to look at Kelley.

“Yeah,” she responded with a small smile.

“Ok,” Hope replied with a tentative smile of her own. She took a deep breath and launched into the next part of her speech, “You need to stop being pissed at Julie.”

“What? Who said I’m pissed at JJ?” Kelley responded angrily. 

Hope treaded lightly, knowing that this was a subject Kelley was definitely not interested in talking about. “Kell, you took her out twice during practice and you glared at us at breakfast before the China game. You’ve got to let this go. As much as I would love to have you on my line, you’re not a defensive player. You’re a fucking goal scorer and you need to stop wishing yourself back to London.”

Kelley looked as if Hope had smacked her. She set her jar with a defiant look. She spoke quickly, “I don’t- I’m not- I-“

“Kell, take a deep breath and listen to my words. I’m not coaching JJ because I think she’s better than you. I’m coaching JJ because Ellis put her on my line. Ellis didn’t put you on my line because you are not a defender and you don’t want to be a defender. And that’s ok. You are an amazing forward and if you are going to be a midfielder this tournament so be it, but be the best at it. Stop thinking about the past! Fucking be the best Kelley O’Hara that there is, the Kelley O’Hara that I know and love!” Hope practically shouted at Kelley.

Kelley let her words sink in and then turned to Hope and smirked, “I love you too.”

Hope rolled her eyes and reached out an arm to invite Kelley in. Kelley scooted over into Hope’s embrace and burrowed into her shoulder, like the old days. Hope sighed as she felt that fluttering again and kissed Kelley on the top of the head. They sat there for a while before Hope said, “I know you are pissed about not playing and then breaking your face, but I have a good feeling about this game.”

“Yeah?” Kelley asked, pulling away from her slightly to meet her eyes.

“Yeah,” Hope replied, looking down at her. She kissed her forehead again and whispered, “We are going to win this thing. I just feel it. And you’re going to be a big part of it. You’re a badass Kelley O’Hara and that’s high praise coming from me.”

Kelley chuckled, “Yeah you have to say that, cuz I scored on you.”

“Yes you did, but you were offsides so it doesn’t count,” Hope replied with a grin.

“What fucking ever, I scored on Hope Solo. This is something the world should never forget!” Kelley exclaimed.

Hope laughed. “Ok kid, whatever. You scored on me. Now can you promise me you are going to stop being jealous of my back line and go out there and kick some ass?”

Kelly nodded sheepishly, “Yeah. My bad. Is that why everybody’s pissed at me?”

“Kell, you took out JJ the day before a mammoth game and you’ve been walking around pissed off for days. Yes, that is why everyone is avoiding you. You better make it right or Becky’s going to kick your ass,” Hope responded truthfully.

“Shit,” Kelley said, a look of concern crossing her features.

“Hey, I’ll talk to Becky and you talk to JJ. I think that will make it ok,” Hope told her.

“Ok,” Kelley responded looking relieved. “Thanks for the pep talk.”

“You’re welcome. So are we cool?” Hope asked.

“Yeah we’re cool,” Kelley responded, seemingly a few pounds lighter.

“Good,” she squeezed Kelley’s shoulders and pushed herself off the ground. “Hey Mike,” she called to the equipment manager who was still picking up cones. “Will you take a picture of us?”

Kelley smiled as Hope handed the equipment manager her phone. She felt her smile widen as Kelley draped her arm across Hope’s shoulders. 

***

Kelley walked back to the locker room with Hope, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She already knew everything Hope had told her, she had just needed to hear it from the keeper. Hope had put her faith in Kelley and for Kelley that went a long way. 

She knew she’d been acting irrationally and she knew she’d been jealous of JJ, but she didn’t know the simple fix was a few encouraging words from Hope. She also didn’t know that hearing Hope tell her she loved her would send her heart soaring. But that was for another day. Later, after work was over. For now, she needed to ride the high of being believed in by one of the best soccer players in the world, who was also her friend, who was also Hope freaking Solo. 

She smiled up at Hope as she entered the locker room. Hope smacked her on the butt and returned her smile. Most of their teammates had headed to the bus, but JJ was still packing up. Kelley headed toward her as Hope hung back to pack up her own things.

Kelley took a deep breath as she approaches the younger girl, “Hey,” she said.

Julie looked up briefly and responded warily, “Hey.”

Kelley pressed on, undeterred, “Look, I’m sorry for taking you out today. Twice. I guess I felt like I had something to prove. My bad though. It was totally not your fault and you didn’t deserve it. I just want you to know that you are a kick ass defender and I’m glad you’re back there.”

JJ looked at her wearily for a second and then smiled. “Really? Thanks Kell,” she replied.

“For reals,” Kelley responded with a smile of her own. “You’ve been kicking ass and taking names. I’m sorry if I’ve been a jerk this week.”

“It’s cool. Carli told me about London. I get it. I’m not trying to take your job though. And Hope’s just been coaching me you know. That’s it,” Julie said quickly. 

“Yeah, I get it. Hope and Becky and Christie are great teachers. Just keep listening to them. So, um, are we good?” Kelley asked hopefully.

“Yeah, we’re good,” JJ responded with a smile.

“Awesome. Keep up the good work,” Kelley said, heading to her locker. Hope had already left the locker room and only a few players remained. Becky looked at her pointedly as she finished packing her bag. The head defender nodded to her and walked out. Kelley let out a breath of relief. She really didn’t want to be on Becky’s shit list. 

We got this, she thought to herself as she headed toward the bus.

***

Hope could easily see the change in Kelley. She was clearly happy at breakfast, joking with Tobin and Alex, and hyper-focused during pregame warmups. This was the O’Hara she knew, the one who hung on every word she said in London, the one that brought levity to the tensest situations, the one that Hope had gotten so close to three years ago.

Hope smiled to herself. This was her Kelley. And she wasn’t going to let her lose herself again, not if she could help it.

Hope clapped with the crowd as Kelley ran like a maniac into the game with 15 minutes left. So far the game had been surreal, full of missed chances and huge opportunities. Carli had put them up 1-0 with a PK in the 2nd half. Hope knew they needed another goal to put this game on ice.

Hope watched from her perch in the goal as Kelley ran up and down with field with abandon. She smiled to herself as she watched Kelley take off after the ball with a sense of purpose. It was clear to Hope that Kelley was in her element on the other half of the field. Hope was silently thankful that Kelley was finally getting her chance. Hope had loved having the smart and speedy Stanford grad in the back half, but she had always known it was temporary. Kelley belonged on the other side, making things happen. 

Hope watched with anticipation as Meghan passed the ball to Carli who crossed it toward the other side of the goal. She watched Kelley time it perfectly, sending it into the net with a ninja kick. The happiness she felt was not for her team or for herself, but for Kelley, who had finally gotten the chance to prove herself. Hope yelled with excitement as the rest of the team huddled around Kelley and Carli. She could hardly contain her smile as Kelley turned back to her, happiness and disbelief radiating off of her. Hope gave her a smile and two thumbs up as Kelley ran back to her position.

After the final whistle and the initial celebration, Hope found Kelley in a huddle of players. She had been congratulated many times over at this point and all of the week’s tension was suddenly gone. Hope met her in the melee with a smile and a hug. Hope wrapped her arms around Kelley and whispered, “See? I told you!”

“Thanks Hope,” Kelley replied quietly as she burrowed into Hope’s neck. “I scored a goal!”

“Yeah you did kid,” as Hope smiled at her and smacked her on the butt. They pulled away to celebrate with other teammates. Hope watched as Kelley ran up to JJ and wrapped her in a hug.

“Jesus, what did you say to the kid?” Carli asked with a smirk. 

“I told her I loved her,” Hope replied stonefaced.

“Wait, you did what?” Carli replied, turning to her longtime friend.

“Yeah, that among other things. Not important and not what you are thinking. The kid needed to know I was on her side. And you were right, I needed to apologize,” Hope admitted.

“Well good job whatever you did,” Carli replied with a smirk. “Even if you do still have feelings for the kid.”

“Shut the fuck up Carli,” Hope grumbled. Carli laughed as she walked away. Maybe Hope did still have feelings for Kelley, but that was for later. Now was for celebrating.


End file.
